sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Transmissions
| screenplay = Katharine O'Brien | starring = | music = Hugo Nicolson | cinematography = Arnau Valls Colomer | editing = Yannis Chalkiadakis | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Lost Transmissions is a 2019 independent drama film, written and directed by Katharine O'Brien. It stars Simon Pegg, Juno Temple, Alexandra Daddario, Tao Okamoto, Rosanna Arquette and Bria Vinaite. The film had its world premiere at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 28, 2019. Plot Hannah (Juno Temple), a shy songwriter, discovers that her friend, respected record producer Theo Ross (Simon Pegg), has lapsed on his medication for schizophrenia. Hannah rallies a group of friends to help commit Theo to a psychiatric hospital, chasing him as he outruns his colorful delusions through the glamour and grit of Los Angeles. Many of the actors play behind-the-scenes people in the music industry. Cast * Simon Pegg as Theo Ross * Juno Temple as Hannah * Alexandra Daddario as Dana Lee * Tao Okamoto as Wendi * Rosanna Arquette * Bria Vinaite * Jamie Harris as Angus * Danny Ramirez as Jake * Reef Karim as Dr. Klopek * Jonathan Ohye as Dr. Matsumoto * Rebecca Hazlewood * Grant Harvey * Robert Schwartzman * Daisy Bishop * Jacob Loeb * Nana Ghana Production Casting In April 2017, it was announced Simon Pegg had joined the cast of the film, with Katharine O'Brien directing from a screenplay she wrote. Filming On August 2, 2018, the last day of filming, it was announced Juno Temple, Alexandra Daddario, Tao Okamoto, Rosanna Arquette, Bria Vinaite, Jamie Harris, Danny Ramirez, Rebecca Hazelwood, Reef Karim, Daisy Bishop, Grant Harvey, Jacob Loeb, Jonathan Ohye, Nana Ghana and Robert Schwartzman had joined the cast of the film. Release Lost Transmissions had its world premiere at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 28, 2019. Critical response According to the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, 80% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 5 reviews, with an average rating of 7.5/10. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 55 out of 100 based on 2 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." After its Tribeca premiere, John DeFore of The Hollywood Reporter gave a positive review by stating "Lost Transmissions gave a sympathetic and appropriately downtempo look at a musician's mental illness. The film tells its story without engaging with foolish cliches about creativity and madness." Joey Magidson of Hollywood News also gave a positive review by stating "Simon Pegg and Juno Temple have never been better, exercising new acting muscles and causing you to re-evaluate what each is capable of." Kristy Strouse of Film Inquiry gave another positive review by stating "Lost Transmissions really finds its identity in the softer moments between our two leads, as the heartbreak comes to the surface and they acknowledge their own (and each other's) struggles." Conversely, Alex Papaioannou of Popaxiom gave a mixed review by stating "Lost Transmissions takes the form of a bright spotlight that is necessary to expose harsh realities, and hopefully promote change. Unfortunately, there are times when these examples come off as misguided or played for laughs, which is upsetting whether intentional or not. This debut is a film about mental health and music, and while an important subject matter, it doesn't necessarily hit all the marks that it should. Still, Simon Pegg is absolutely fantastic and confirms his serious acting skills." Owen Gleiberman of Variety also gave a mixed review by stating "Lost Transmissions is a murky and unfocused journey, set in a Los Angeles that looks as sodden as London on an overcast day." Emily Sears of Birth.Movies.Death. gave a negative review by stating "The plot of Lost Transmissions limits the performances, seesawing back and forth too often between Theo manipulating the system and Hannah being too stubborn to give up." References External links * Category:Directorial debut films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:2010s drama films Category:American drama films Category:2010s independent films Category:2019 films Category:Films about mental disability Category:English-language films